Assassin: Rogue
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette the Hedgehog made it to Blackrose, ready to find the rogue assassin, but a part of her wants to know why he went rogue. Will she stop him and what does Sonette learn about this assassin and why he went rouge - M to be safe/ Sixth story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to yelling and sighs as she rubs her neck. She gets up and slowly heads up to see they are at Blackrose, a small little island. Lucy Hedgehog and Fire the Hedgehog walks over. Sonette looks at them and smiles. She thought about the rogue assassin, but something doesn't sit right with her. Why did they go rogue in the first place? Sonette sighs, she can't think about it yet. They came to the docks and heads off. Sonette was then greeted by Teagan Fox and Sandra Hedgehog.

"Sonette." Teagan said smiling and Sonette pulls them into a hug.

"We got your letter, are you okay?" Sandra asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"What happened?" Teagan asks as Sonette lets them go.

"I rather not talk about it." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs.

"Okay." Teagan whispers.

"So how are you two?" Sonette asks.

"We're fine, nothing much happening here which is great." Sandra replies as they started walking.

"Good, very good." Sonette said, less Babylon means she can track down the rogue assassin.

"Why were you sent here?" Teagan asks.

"I have no idea." Sonette replies. "Does it matter, I get to see you two again." Sonette adds and Teagan smiles.

"Yeah, that's a great thing." Sandra said as they stop and Fire and Lucy caught up. Lucy walks to Sonette who smiles.

"This is Lucy, she's a young assassin I took in." Sonette introduces.

"Hey there." Teagan said.

"Hi." Lucy said, looking at Teagan and Sandra, then back at Sonette.

"Come on, the hideout is there way." Teagan said and they kept going.

"You'll like this one, it's bigger than Delos." Sandra tells Sonette who smiles. Once at the hideout, Sonette looks around. It was bigger. After getting shown around the hideout, Teagan and Sonette heads out around the island.

"Thanks for showing me around." Sonette said.

"It's the least I can do. It's really nice here." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers. "How are you Teagan?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine, I have been worried about you. When I go that letter, I… I started crying. You are my sister and I felt so powerless. I wish I knew." Teagan explains. Sonette stops, grabbing Teagan and pulls her back.

"Teagan." Sonette whispers and Teagan gives Sonette a hug. When Teagan was little, her family were killed by the Babylon. Her parents were assassins as well. Teagan kept to herself after that and didn't let anyone in but Sandra who has been friends with Teagan since they were babies. That was till Sonette came along. Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Teagan. "It's okay Teagan." Sonette whispers and Teagan closes her eyes. Sonette sighs, she will have to worry about that rogue assassin later. Teagan needs her more.

"I just don't want to lose you." Teagan admits and Sonette smiles.

"And you won't." Sonette tells her and Teagan looks up at Sonette.

"What happened after that?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs.

'She needs to know.' Sonette thought. Sonette then explains what happened from when she wrote that letter till she came here. Teagan looks at Sonette shock.

"You got discharged because of that." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, but I'm back now. It doesn't matter." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. Sonette then saw an assassin staring at them. He was a wolf. He has light gray fur with black and red strips and orange eyes. He runs off and Teagan looks back.

"What is it?" Teagan asks, not seeing the assassin.

"I don't know, stay here." Sonette replies, running off and climbs up to where the assassin was standing. He was gone. 'Is he the rogue assassin I'm hunting for?' Sonette asks herself as Teagan climbs up.

"What did you see?" Teagan asks.

"Another assassin." Sonette replies. "Don't worry about it, I could be nothing." Sonette adds.

"Right." Teagan whispers as she looks at Sonette. "You're acting weird." Teagan tells her.

"What… sorry." Sonette said as she turns to face Teagan. "Come on, let's head back." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs, but nods.

"Okay, come on." Teagan said and the pair heads back. They were greeted by Fire, Lucy and Sandra.

"Are you two okay?" Sandra asks.

"We're fine." Teagan replies.

"Just needed time alone." Sonette tells them and Fire nods.

"Like always." Fire said. Teagan grabs Sandra and heads off. Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Lucy asks worry.

"I thought I saw an assassin staring at me and Teagan today." Sonette replies and Fire sighs. "It could be nothing." Sonette adds.

"What did they look like?" Fire asks.

"He was a wolf, with light grey fur with black and red strips and orange eyes. He has the same outfit as me but green. He was just staring at me." Sonette explains.

"I'll see what I can find." Fire said walking off and Sonette sighs as she looks at Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies. "What do you think of this place?" Sonette then asks.

"Something is off here." Lucy replies and Sonette sighs.

"I know, I feel the same, but I thought it was just me." Sonette said as the pair walks off.

"Why are we here?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know anymore." Sonette replies. "Think of it just some time off." Sonette tells her.

"Sure, I guess." Lucy said and Sonette sighs as they stop.

"Look, something is off here so stay on high alert." Sonette tells her.

"What do you think it is?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "I'm going to look around, be careful."

"Okay, you too." Lucy said and Sonette nods as she walks off. She climbs up on a building and saw a large crowed. In the middle was Scourge the Hedgehog. Sonette climbs down and pushed through to hear what is going on.

"You think you can challenge me!" Scourge shouts as a young man on the ground.

"No sir." the young man said crawling back. He then runs into Sonette who looks at Scourge with anger in her eyes. She then walks in front of the young man who stands up and clings to Sonette.

"And you think you can challenge me. No man who challenged me has lived to tell about it." Scourge tells her. Sonette draws her sword and chuckles. The young man lets Sonette go. Sonette and Scourge then starts fighting. Sonette knocks his sword away and knocks him down. "You think you have won! As I said, no man has lived to tell about it." Scourge said.

"I am no man!" Sonette shouts as she puts her sword away. Scourge looks at her shock and Sonette walks off. She has caused enough trouble for one day. She then saw the assassin again and heads off. She will worry about him later.

"Wait!" a voice shouts and Sonette turns around to see it was the young man. A young human boy. He has fair skin, short brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Thanks you." he said. "If you need anything, I work at the library here."

"What's your name?" Sonette asks and the young man smiles.

"Conner." he replies. "No one has ever asked for my name before."

"Well Conner, it's lovely to meet you, but I have to go. I'll drop by later to introduces myself." Sonette tells him and Conner nods. Sonette runs off as she saw Scourge. Her family warned her about him and she sees why.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette made it to the hideout to be greeted by Teagan and Sandra. Sonette sighs and Sandra walks over and gives Sonette a hug.

"Teagan told me what happened. I'm so sorry." Sandra said.

"Don't be." Sonette tells her and Sandra lets Sonette go.

"Where did you go?" Teagan asks.

"A walk." Sonette replies.

"Well we're heading to the town library to find something, up for a walk." Teagan asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies and the pair heads off. They made it there and Sonette saw Conner behind the main desk. Teagan and Sandra walks off and Sonette sighs as she pulls her hood down.

"Uh, hi." Conner greets as Sonette walks over.

"Conner, did Scourge start on you when I left?" Sonette asks.

"No, I ran." Conner replies.

"I'm Sonette." Sonette introduces.

"It's nice to finally get your name." Conner said smiling.

"What did you do to piss Scourge off?" Sonette asks

"Someone accidently knocked me into him." Conner replies and Sonette sighs.

"Is he married?" Sonette then asks.

"No, but he sleeps around and abuses his servants. I had a friend that use to work there, till she killed herself. He raped her a couple of times." Conner explains and Sonette looks at him shock. Is this the man she was meant to marry? Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Conner asks.

"I was supposed to marry him." Sonette replies softly.

"What?" Conner said shock. "Who are you?"

"Lady Sonette Hedgehog, daughter to Jules Hedgehog, ruler of Andros." Sonette replies and Conner looks at her shock.

"My lady, I had no idea." Conner said.

"Just Sonette will do, according to Scourge I was killed over 16 years ago." Sonette tells him. "At home they know I am alive, but he cannot." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Conner said as Teagan and Sandra walks over.

"Did you two find what you were looking for?" Sonette asks.

"Uh, yeah." Teagan replies. "Do you two know each other?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs.

"We met today, I may have gotten into a fight with Scourge. Saved his life." Sonette explains.

"Sonette, you know when Jenson finds out, you are going to get into a lot of trouble." Sandra tells her.

"I know I know, but I wasn't going to let him kill Conner. You weren't there, okay. I was." Sonette tells them and Teagan sighs.

"Right, we better go." Teagan said.

"I'll see you two later." Sonette said. Sandra sighs and Teagan grabs her, then the pair heads off.

"I sense tension." Conner said.

"Not really, I have just been through a lot over the last seven months." Sonette replies.

"Oh, I see." Conner said. "If there is anything I can do, let me know."

"Just keep your head down for now." Sonette tells him.

"Trust me, after what happened today, I plan on doing that." Conner said and Sonette smiles as she pulls her hood up. Then Scourge walks in and chuckles.

"Sir, how may I help you?" Conner asks scared as Sonette looks down.

"You, woman. Do you think I can't track you?" Scourge asks, walking up to Sonette who walks back.

"Stay the hell away from me." Sonette tells him.

"Now tell me, why would an assassin chose to fight me. After all I have done." Scourge said.

"I was not going to watch you kill that man. He was scared. He didn't watch to challenge you, but you had to make a point." Sonette said with anger in her voice.

"Do you have any idea on who I am?" Scourge asks as he grabs Sonette, slamming her into the desk and rips her hood down. Sonette moans and Scourge looks at her shock.

"Do you have any idea on who I am?" Sonette asks.

"Who are you?" Scourge asks and Sonette sighs.

'No way out, I'm have to tell him.' Sonette thought. "I'm Lady Sonette Hedgehog, daughter to Jules Hedgehog, ruler of Andros." Sonette introduces. Scourge lets her go as he walks back.

"But you were killed." Scourge whispers.

"No Scourge, I got away and became an assassin." Sonette tells him as she fixed her coat. "I know what you are Scourge, you're a monster. Abusing woman, killing anyone as you please." Sonette then said and Scourge sighs. "You should be ashamed of yourself, I'm glad we never married." Sonette tells him.

"Sonette." Conner whispers.

"You should leave, before throw you out and if I found out your or your men hurt Conner or worse, I will kill you." Sonette tells him. Scourge sighs and walks out.

"I have a bad feeling." Conner whispers.

"Me too, take care." Sonette said and Conner nods. Sonette heads out and saw the wolf assassin again. He heads off and Sonette chase after him. She then follows him down an ally to see him waiting. "What's your name?" Sonette asks, walking forwards and the wolf chuckles.

"My name is Tyler." Tyler introduces and Sonette sighs. "I know why you are here Lady Sonette. You're here to kill me." Tyler said.

"Are you the rogue assassin?" Sonette asks and Tyler chuckles.

"I'm tired of taking orders from weak people who won't do what it takes to save our brothers and sisters." Tyler tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I know the feeling." Sonette whispers. "I was discharged over two months because I fought back. I protected my family." Sonette said. Tyler walks up to her and Sonette sighs.

"You can't stop me." Tyler said and Sonette looks at him shock. Tyler then wraps his hand around Sonette's throat and slams her into the building. Sonette gasp in horror as he lifts her off the ground. Sonette stabs him using her hidden blades and Tyler lets her go. He then runs off as Sonette sat there, coughing as she got air back in her lungs.

"Baby girl!" she heard Fire shouts. Sonette looks up as Fire drops in front of her. "Who was that?" Fire asks and Sonette sighs as she gives him a hug.

"Tyler, his name is Tyler." Sonette whispers. Fire stands up with Sonette in his arms and heads back to the hideout. They were greeted by Teagan, Sandra and Lucy.

"What happened?" Teagan asks as Fire sits Sonette down.

"Another assassin attacked her, Tyler." Fire replies.

"He was the wolf I saw earlier, this the third time I saw him today." Sonette explains.

"Come on." Lucy said, grabbing her hand and they head in. Lucy took Sonette to a small room with two beds. "This is our room while we are here." Lucy tells her.

"Thanks Lucy." Sonette whispers as she sits down. "I blew it today." Sonette said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks, sitting next to her.

"My father told me Scourge cannot know I am alive, but he knows. Scourge cornered me in the library. I had no choice." Sonette explains and Lucy sighs.

"It's okay, maybe you can change him like you change Mr Lionel." Lucy tells her and Sonette looks at her.

"Acutely, I'm going to try that. Starting tomorrow, but don't let anyone else know." Sonette tells her.

"Got it." Lucy said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Lucy, I know I can count on you." Sonette said. "I can't go as an assassin, so I need you to make sure Teagan, Sandra and Fire don't see me when I leave." Sonette tells her.

"I got it." Lucy said and Sonette smiles as she lies down.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best." Sonette said.

"Remember that." Lucy said and Sonette chuckles.

"I will." Sonette said as she closes her eyes. She could change him thus changing this whole island. She's done it before.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she saw Lucy sitting up. Sonette sits up and sighs, she has no idea how long the yelling has been going for, but she is guessing a while.

"I was wondering when you will wake up." Lucy said.

"How long?" Sonette asks.

"A while." Lucy replies. Then Teagan and Sandra walks in and Sonette sighs. The pair sits on Sonette's bed and Sonette looks at them worry.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Why didn't you tell us over 56 assassins were killed or more importantly, Charles and William were killed?" Teagan asks.

"I didn't know how to." Sonette replies.

"That's what the fight is about, they think you were the reason why that happened." Sandra tells her.

"What, that's impossible." Lucy said.

"I was discharged when that happened." Sonette tells them. They look at her shock and Sonette sighs. "You think I would willing watch 56 of our brothers and sisters die. I took in 20 young assassins to make sure they didn't meet the same fate. That was after the first 26 deaths. Then I went back after finding a wounded Madeleine to see the last 30 dead. I saved Hanna just in time, but she was a wreck." Sonette explains.

"But why are they blaming you?" Sandra asks and Sonette sighs as she gets up.

"Like always, I'm the bad guy." Sonette said as she gets change, now wearing a white long bell sleeved blouse, a black vest, black breeches, a brown leather belt with two swords strap to either hip, a pistol in a holder behind her back and throwing blades across her chest, black high heel boots with a small hidden blade in her left boot, a brown leather shoulder bag and white gloves.

"Sonette." Teagan whispers.

"I'm not going to sit here why the call me the bad guy. Not again. I'm out of here." Sonette tells them and heads off. She been through this before, she's not going to let it happen again. She sits on top of a building and sighs. Why was this happening to her? What has she done for this to happen? Sonette sighs as she saw Scourge who was looking at her. She has to change him and chase Tyler at the same time. Sonette gets up and climbs down. Scourge then walks over and circles Sonette.

"This is a new look." Scourge said.

"Old, I wore this when I was discharged." Sonette tells him and Scourge stops in front of her. "What do you want Scourge?" Sonette then asks.

"To talk." Scourge replies.

"How do you sleep at night after all the wrong you have done?" Sonette asks and Scourge sighs. "You must have nightmares, screams that hunt you or are you truly a monster." Sonette adds. Scourge grab Sonette, pining her against the building and Sonette sighs.

"Shut up, okay. Just shut up." Scourge tells her.

"What, can't stand the truth?" Sonette asks, pushing Scourge off her. "When you are ready for change, come find me." Sonette tells him and heads off. She wanted to find Tyler. She then stops and quickly looks back, then jumps out of the way as Tyler tires to attack her.

"Stay out of my way!" Tyler shouts and Sonette grabs her swords.

"Enough is enough Tyler!" Sonette shouts. Tyler goes to attack her, but Sonette kicks him back. "Really Tyler, you are acting careless." Sonette said and Tyler chuckles.

"Coming from the one who got 56 assassins killed." Tyler said and Sonette looks at him shock as she walks back. "Think I wouldn't find out." Tyler then said.

"I was discharged when that happened. It had nothing to do with me." Sonette tells him.

"You were the one who killed Mephiles." Tyler tells her and Sonette sighs. "In return, the Babylon killed those assassins." Tyler tells her. Sonette walks back and shakes her head, then looks away.

"It can't be true." Sonette said. Tyler slowly walks up to Sonette who didn't notices. "I did what I had to do, I had to stop them. Mephiles, he gave up. He wanted freedom so I gave it to him. He just wanted to be with my mother, he told me himself that he wanted this to be over." Sonette explains. Tyler then grabs her, pining her against a wooden post. Sonette looks at him shock.

"Oh it happened. How does it feel knowing their blood is on your hands?" Tyler asks, placing his hidden blade on Sonette's neck. Sonette then saw Fire who goes into shock.

"Fire!" Sonette screams. Tyler looks back, then shoves Sonette into the ground and runs off. Fire runs to Sonette who was string at the ground with tears in her eyes. Fire grabs Sonette's shoulder and Sonette looks up at him. "Was it truly my fault the 56 assassins were killed?" Sonette asks softly. Fire sighs as he pulls Sonette up to her feet.

"Sonette…" Fire starts and sighs. Sonette broke free and walks back.

"It was, wasn't it?" Sonette said.

"Baby girl." Fire said.

"Stop lying to me!" Sonette shouts. Fire goes to grab Sonette, but Sonette push him back and runs off. How could he lie to her? She needed to know the truth and all they have done is lie to her. Sonette was then grabbed so she looks back to see Scourge. Scourge looks at her worried seeing Sonette in tears. "Let me go." Sonette whispers.

"What happened?" Scourge asks as he lets her go and the pair starts walking.

"A while ago, 56 assassins were killed in Andros. It was my fault. I killed Mephiles. I didn't know or think the Babylon would strike back so hard, plus it's what Mephiles wanted." Sonette explains and Scourge sighs.

"I'm sorry." Scourge said. "You said if I ready to change to see you. Well I am ready, maybe it's for the better."

"Scourge, what happened to your parents?" Sonette asks.

"Killed when I was 14. I had to grow up fast after that. The assassins saved me which is why I let them stay here." Scourge explains and Sonette sighs.

"That still gives you no right to harm women. We deserve more respect that what you are giving." Sonette tells him and Scourge sighs, but nods. He knows what he is doing is wrong, he knows he needs to change.

"Okay." Scourge said and Sonette smiles. "We'll head to my place and work more there." Scourge said.

"You have a lot to learn Scourge and little time to learn it." Sonette tells him and Scourge nods.

"Come on." Scourge said and they head off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette and Scourge were sitting in the library. Sonette was telling Scourge simples things he shouldn't do. Sonette then sighs as she looks away and thinks about what she learnt. Those assassins' death, it was here fault. Sonette sighs as she looks at Scourge who is looking at her worry.

"Are you okay?" Scourge asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she looks away. "Just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Sonette tells him.

"Can I help?" Scourge asks.

"No, this is something I have to do alone." Sonette replies as she looks at him. "I might need a place to stay though." Sonette adds.

"Sure, you help me, I help you." Scourge said.

"I'll be back in a sec." Sonette said as she gets up and heads off. Sure staying with Scourge isn't a good idea, but she can't stay in the hideout. Not if so many assassins are going to turn against her and blame her for those 56 assassins. She made it to her room and starts packing. Then Sandra and Teagan walk in. They look at her worry.

"Where are you going?" Teagan asks.

"It doesn't matter." Sonette replies. Sandra grabs Sonette, but Sonette push her back. Sandra looks at her shock, Sonette has never been hostile against her or Teagan.

"Sonette." Teagan said worried.

"Where's Fire?" Sonette asks as she finished packing.

"Out." Sandra replies.

"Look after Lucy for me." Sonette said walking out. She's glade Fire and Lucy weren't there. She then stops and turns around, feeling someone watching her from behind. She sighs as she takes a step forward and looks forwards, but stops walking, seeing Fire. Fire grabs her and pins her against the building. "Fire, let me go." Sonette pleads.

"This isn't you Sonette." Fire tells her.

"What would you know?" Sonette asks and Fire tighten his grip. Sonette gasp in pain and sighs. "How many assassin that want me dead?" Sonette then asks. Fire looks at her confused, but then sighs.

"I don't know, at least 20." Fire replies, not wanting to lie. Sonette push Fire off her and sighs.

"I was right, deep down I knew I shouldn't have come back." Sonette said.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers.

"No Fire." Sonette said walking off. She made it back to Scourge's place to be greeted by Scourge. Sonette sighs and Scourge saw tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Scourge asks.

"20 assassins want me dead." Sonette replies. "I don't blame them." Sonette adds.

"Come on." Scourge said and the pair walks off.

"I was right not to re-join the assassins. I should have stayed home, protect Andros." Sonette said.

"I'm glad you came." Scourge admits. Sonette looks at him and sighs, hoping he doesn't get any ideas while she is here. They came to the room and Sonette sighs. "I hope this will do." Scourge said.

"It's fine." Sonette replies.

"I'll leave you to unpack." Scourge said walking out. Sonette sighs as she unpacks. At least it's better than that small room at the hideout. Once unpacked, Sonette heads out and looks around the large mansion. She then walks around a corner to see Teagan and Sandra.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Teagan asks, grabbing Sonette and slams her into a wall. Sonette moans and sighs.

"The 56 assassins killed were my fault, 20 assassins want me dead, what do you think I was thinking?" Sonette replies and Teagan sighs.

"So you left." Sandra said.

"I want a good night sleep. Even before Fire told me about those who want to kill me, I knew there had to be a few people. I don't want to sleep in fear." Sonette explains. "Teagan, please." Sonette pleads. Teagan sighs as she lets Sonette go.

"This isn't fair." Sandra said.

"Look, I don't know how long I will stay here. Try to figure something out back at the hideout." Sonette tells them.

"We will do what we can to make sure they leave you alone." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods.

"Thank you Teagan. Till then I'll be here and teach Scourge some manners around the opposite gender." Sonette tells them.

"Be careful and good luck." Sandra said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Sonette said. Teagan and Sandra leaves and Sonette sighs as she heads. She wanted to find Scourge to make sure he isn't doing anything silly. He walks into his father's old study to see Scourge sitting at the desk, staring at the desk. Scourge looks up and sighs. "Sorry, is this a bad time?" Sonette asks.

"A little" Scourge replies.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worry as she walks over and sits down.

"I remember my father working long hours, just sitting here, working. He said I had a lot to learn when I was older. He never got that chance to each me." Scourge explains.

"Lucky when I was discharged, I went home and learnt everything since I thought I was staying there." Sonette said as she gets up and walks over next to him.

"Really?" Scourge asks.

"Yeah, don't get me started of the headaches Sonia put me through." Sonette replies and Scourge chuckles. Sonette taps Scourge, then sits on his lap since she was too lazy to bring another chair around. Scourge looks at her shock. The pair worked for the rest of the day on paper work. Scourge was years behind so Sonette has a lot of work to do ahead. Scourge organize a servant for Sonette. Sonette had a bath and was writing in a diary she keeping. She then heard a tap on her window and looks at it worry. She slowly walks over and pulls the curtains back to see Fire. Sonette sighs as she opens the window and Fire climbs in.

"So you just move out." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you, but I knew you would have tried to stop me." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs as he cross his arms.

"Damn straight I will, why come here? You know what Scourge is like." Fire said.

"He is misunderstood." Sonette said. "And I am no leaving to get out."

Fine." Fire said as he climbs out the window. Sonette closes and locks it. Sonette looks at the door as her servant walks in. She was a fox. She has apple green fur with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail, lava red eyes and is wearing a red and white dress.

"Is everything okay my lady?" she asks.

"Everything is fine Lina." Sonette tells her.

"Okay my lady." Lina said bowing and walks out. Sonette sighs as she crawls into bed. She has a lot to do and all the time to do it. She's not going to worry about Tyler too much. He seems to know how to push Sonette's buttons and catches her off guard. No, she's going to worry about Scourge and this island. Maybe save a few lives too.


	5. Chapter 5

**The rate for this is now M because of this chapter – there will be sexual themes…so yeah, just a heads up **

* * *

**2 months later **

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes and sighs. In the two months she has been staying with Scourge, she has done a lot. Sonette hasn't been near or heard from any assassins, including Fire, Lucy, Teagan and Sandra. Sonette is worried about them since she hasn't heard from them, but she has been too busy helping Scourge clean up Blackrose to have time to do anything about it. So much has changed with Scourge, even his view on woman which is what Sonette needed to change the most. The crime rate has dropped and more laws were put it. It's Delos all over again. She has made a different and helped Scourge out. Sonette sits up and rubs her neck. It's been hard work, trying to change Scourge, but he seemed to be ready. Sonette gets up, dress and heads out. She has no time to waste. She was going to find Tyler. In the two months, she hasn't seen or heard from him. She wants to know more about him. He's isn't dangerous. He's just misunderstood, like Scourge. After a quick bite to eat, Sonette heads out. She heads around to find Tyler. Maybe she can learn something from him. She was then grabbed and slam into a wall. Sonette moans as she looks back to see Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks. Sonette breaks free and turns around.

"Looking for you and I am not here for a fight." Sonette replies as she fixes her shirt.

"What is there to talk about?" Tyler asks. "Especially to a killer like yourself. I know at least 23 assassins that want to kill you." Tyler adds.

"As do I." Sonette said. Tyler goes to attack Sonette, but Sonette kicks him back and sighs. Tyler then tires again and Sonette shakes her head as she knocks him down. "I'm not playing your game." Sonette tells him. Sonette then saw Fire and Tyler chuckles as he stands up, not seeing Fire.

"Any last words?" Tyler asks. Sonette then realise Tyler had a pistol.

"Run." Sonette replies. Tyler looks at her confused, then turns around to see Fire who kills him. Sonette sighs as she stares at Tyler's body.

"Why was he trying to kill you?" Fire asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "He called me a killer." Sonette whispers and Fire sighs. Sonette goes to walk off, but Fire grabs her and Sonette sighs.

"I have been watching you for the last two months." Fire said, pulling her in front of him. Sonette sighs. "You have done a lot of work." Fire adds.

"Well since a large number of assassins want me dead, I found something else to do." Sonette said.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more, but they have made up their minds. Teagan, Sandra, Lucy and I have convince them that killing you won't change anything, but makes things worse. Since you are helping Scourge, we said Scourge would turn on us." Fire explains.

"He, um, he will if any assassins kill me. Anywhere." Sonette tells him.

"Good thing I said that." Fire said.

"Look, it might not be safe to talk to me then." Sonette starts and Fire pulls her into a hug.

"I don't care. You are my responsibility." Fire tells her. Sonette sighs as she snuggles into Fire. "I love you Sonette, you have been like a little sister and a daughter, I can't lose you." Fire tells her.

"I know Fire." Sonette whispers.

"Come back." Fire whispers.

"I can't." Sonette whispers as she broke free and walks back. "Sorry Fire, but I am needed somewhere else." Sonette tells her.

"Let me guess, Scourge." Fire said.

"I'm changing him. Sure it has taken two months, but I am changing him." Sonette explains. "I have to go now." Sonette said running off. She heads back to Scourge's place and walks in. She was greeted by Scourge who looks at her worry.

"Are you okay?" Scourge asks worry as he grabs Sonette's shoulders.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. Sonette knows Scourge has a crush on her. Scourge sighs as he lets her go.

"Sorry." Scourge said.

"No, it's okay." Sonette whispers and Scourge smiles. Sonette spent the rest of the day working with Scourge. Tyler was gone. He was the whole reason of her being here, now that he is gone, what is there for her here? Scourge? Sonette shakes her head. She walks into a room as three assassins jump in the window. Sonette quickly grabs her swords and blocks their attack.

"You are a killer and to think, we looked up at you." one assassin said. Sonette kicks them back and kills one of them. Quickly she took out the other two and drops. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want this to happen. Scourge then runs in and Sonette looks at him.

"Sonette." Scourge whispers as he runs over.

"They… I… I had no choice." Sonette whispers. Then six guards run in and Scourge looks at them.

"Take the bodies to the assassins and warn them if anyone else comes to kill Lady Sonette, the truths will be off and they will not be welcome here." Scourge tells the guards.

"Yes sir." a guard said. The assassins' bodies were grabbed and Sonette sighs.

"You're hurt." Scourge said, seeing a cut on her upper arm. Sonette looks over.

"I didn't know." Sonette whispers. Scourge pulls Sonette up and heads out. Sonette took it easy for the rest of the day. Scourge took care of Sonette's wound. It was night, Sonette was ready for bed when she thought about Scourge. She has change him so much. She heads to check on him. She knocks on his door and sighs. The door opens and Scourge smiles at her.

"Can't sleep." Scourge said walking back.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers as she walks in.

"Are you still mad at the assassins?" Scourge asks.

"A little." Sonette replies as she turns around. Scourge sighs as he closes the door. "I'm use to people wanting to kill me." Sonette tells him.

"That's sad." Scourge said.

"Joys of being hunted by the Babylon." Sonette said.

"Well those people are not welcome here." Scourge tells her.

"And none are her." Sonette said and Scourge smiles. Scourge then pulls Sonette into a kiss and Sonette looks at him shock, but slowly relaxed. Scourge then push Sonette into a wall and Sonette looks at him. She could feel Scourge pulling her nightgown up, but she didn't care. Scourge takes her nightgown off and scans her scared body. She then grabs her hips and pulls her close. Sonette looks at him shock. She could feel her heartbeat faster. Scourge smiles as he pulls her into a kiss.

"Are you ready for this?" Scourge whispers. Sonette sighs, she didn't know how to answer. She kiss him and Scourge smiles as he takes his clothes off. Scourge then walks back to the bed, pulling Sonette over. Sonette lies down and smiles. Sonette then looks at Scourge who hovers over her.

"Scourge." Sonette whispers as Scourge starts kissing her neck. She then felt Scourge run his hand along her sides. "Scourge." Sonette then gasp and moans with pleasure. Scourge then runs his hand from Sonette's waist, over her belly and goes up, over her breast. Even with the scars, she is the most beautiful woman he has ever met.

"I hope I'm not hurting you." Scourge whispers in Sonette's ear. Sonette moans as she felt Scourge grab her left hip, tight.

"Scourge." Sonette whispers and starts panting. She has never felt anything like this.

"Don't tell me I'm the first man you let in." Scourge said and Sonette gasps. "I'll take that I am." Scourge then whispers. Sonette moans with pleasure as she wraps her arms around Scourge. Deep down Sonette knows she might regret this, but the moment just feels too right.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette moans as she slowly wakes up in Scourge's arms. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes and sighs. She can't let Fire or anyone know about this. Scourge slowly wakes up and smiles as he runs his hand down Sonette's bares back.

"Don't do that." Sonette whispers.

"Why?" Scourge asks.

"Your hand is cold." Sonette replies as she rolls onto her back. Scourge grabs her hip and kiss her. "Scourge." Sonette whispers.

"What is it?" Scourge asks.

"I need to get up." Sonette whispers.

"So do I, but just five more minutes." Scourge said and Sonette smiles as Scourge hovers over her again and kiss her.

"Scourge." Sonette then whines as Scourge starts kissing her neck. "I really have to go and check on Lucy." Sonette tells him.

"Fine." Scourge said getting up. Sonette gets up and puts her nightgown on.

"No one can find out about this." Sonette tells him and Scourge nods.

"See you soon." Scourge said and Sonette walks off. She made it to her room and quickly gets change.

'Okay, now I need to find Lucy.' Sonette thought as she heads off. She just left Lucy, after all the pair have been through. Sonette sighs. She has to find her. She has to make sure Lucy is okay and is safe. She walked for a while till Teagan jumps in front of her.

"There you are." Teagan said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette chuckles.

"Hey Teagan." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, Sandra and Lucy are at the library." Teagan tells her and the pair heads off. They walk into the library and Lucy runs over, giving Sonette a hug.

"Lucy, I am so sorry" Sonette said.

"It's okay, while you were gone I started finding information and who wants you dead. We have convinced them to back down and after the three you killed and Scourge's knights dropped off, they have agree to back down." Lucy explains.

"I still shouldn't have left you like that." Sonette said. "Any of you." Sonette then said as Conner walks over.

"So what's the plan?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know, we don't really have a reason to stay here." Sonette replies.

"Then where do we go?" Sandra asks.

"I don't know, find out where we should go." Sonette replies. "I have to take care of Scourge and let him know what is going on." Sonette explains.

"You have changed him and saved so many people." Sandra tells her.

"I know, well after all that has happened. It needed to do something while I was here." Sonette explains and Teagan smiles.

"And you have do more than us." Teagan adds and Sonette smiles.

"We better get back, will you be okay?" Sandra asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sonette replies.

"Come on Lucy." Teagan said. The trio walks off and Sonette sighs.

"Are you okay?" Conner asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, especially now Scourge is a new person." Conner replies.

"It took me a while, but yeah. He's a changed man. I hope I can leave him and he stays the same." Sonette explains.

"I hope he does." Conner said.

"I better break the news to him." Sonette said. "Take care."

"Has he slept with you yet?" Conner asks before Sonette left. Sonette stops and goes red.

"It doesn't concern you." Sonette said.

"I'll take that's a yes." Conner said. "Take care."

"If you tell anyone about that, you are dead." Sonette warns him.

"I won't say a word." Conner said. Sonette sighs as she heads off and heads back to Scourge's place.

'Why did Conner ask such a question?' Sonette thought and sighs. It didn't matter, she has other things to worry about. She made it back to Scourge's place and heads to the study. She walks in to see Scourge working. Scourge looks up and smiles.

"I'm surprise you are back so early." Scourge said as Sonette walks over.

"I'm leaving soon Scourge." Sonette tells him and Scourge sighs.

"I know this would happen." Scourge said. "I'm glad we had last night together though." Scourge adds and Sonette went red.

"Yeah, I don't know when I'm leaving. I was wanted to let you know." Sonette tells him.

"Thanks." Scourge said. "I hope nothing but the best for you."

"And same for you Scourge, I also hope you don't change." Sonette admits.

"I don't plan to change." Scourge said with a chuckle. Then a guard walks in and Sonette looks back.

"Four assassins are to see Lady Sonette." the guard said.

"Let them in." Scourge tells him. He walks off, then Fire, Lucy, Sandra and Teagan walks in.

"Uh, hi." Sonette said.

"We're heading to Arkshire and need your help." Teagan tells them.

"Lose ends, more Babylon." Sandra adds.

"Lovely, when do we leave?" Sonette asks.

"Soon, you better get ready." Fire tells her. Sonette sighs as she gets up and heads off. She gets change so she's wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. She then packs her bags and sighs as Scourge walks in.

"The others are going to meet you at the docks." Scourge said walking off.

"Do me a favour Scourge, acutely find someone to fall in love with." Sonette tells him.

"Huh." Scourge said looking at her.

"I mean, stop sleeping around, slow down and settle down." Sonette explains and Scourge looks down, but then smiles and nods.

"I will, I promise." Scourge said and Sonette walks up to him.

"Good." Scourge said, then kiss Scourge the cheek. "Take care." Sonette said and walks off. She slowly heads to the docks. A part of her doesn't want to go. Why should she? All she has ever done is cause trouble, even when she tries to help. Sonette sighs. She came to the docks to be greeted by Fire.

"Hey." Fire greets smiling.

"Are you coming?" Sonette asks.

"No, I'm not." Fire replies.

"What if I mess up again?" Sonette asks.

"You won't." Fire tells her as he grabs her shoulder.

"I thought stopping Mephiles and giving him what he wanted was the right thing to do. Because of that, 56 assassins were killed. How can I move from that? How can I make another choice after that?" Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers. Lucy and Teagan walks over and Teagan grabs Sonette's stuff.

"We have to go." Teagan said as she walks off.

"I better go." Sonette said and Fire kiss Sonette on the forehead. Sonette then grabs Lucy's hand and the pair walks onto the ship. Lucy looks at Sonette worried, she can tell something is wrong. The pair stood to the side and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"I just have a lot on my mind Lucy." Sonette replies and Lucy nods.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucy asks and Sonette smiles.

"No, but thank you for asking." Sonette replies as Teagan and Sandra walks over.

"Doesn't Miles Prower live in Arkshire?" Sandra asks.

"Tails and I think he does." Sonette replies.

"Right, Tails." Sandra said.

"Why does he go by that nickname?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know and I wasn't going to ask either." Sonette replies. They head off and Sonette leans against the side.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I just have a bad feeling." Sonette replies.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Teagan said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"So do I." Sonette said. She looks up at the sky. She knows she can't let her guard down or let anyone find her weakness, like with Tyler. Sonette yawns and smiles as she heads off to help. It was going to be a long trip after all.

* * *

**So another small one – which wasn't the plan, but hey, here it is…Sonette really needs to leave the past in the past…let's hope she does…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
